


Look Into My Eyes

by LightningCloud9000



Series: Septiplier Drabbles [9]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anti is dominant af, Bondage, Dark is an ass, Drabble, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Overstimulation, Porn With No Plot/Plot What Plot, Power Play, blowjob, breath play, handjob, they kinky af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Anti wants to be in control but, Dark isn't going to let it happen easily.





	Look Into My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I-I don't know at this point.

Dark grunted as Anti forced him down onto their bed. Dark tried to force the thin demon off him but, Anti growled and forced him back down. The two locked lips, Anti's tail flicking happily as they did. Anti pinned Dark's arms to either side of the bed and had two purple crystals form up from the floor, effectively trapping them.  
"D-Damn it, Anti...Let me go..." Dark growled, trying to act intimidating.  
"No. I'm going to be in control tonight!" Anti growled back, eyes glowing a green and purple, respectively.

Anti tugged off his collar, revealing the cut on his neck, removed his black crop top, and then straddled himself on Dark's stomach.  
"Now...What should I do first?" Anti muttered, tapping his scruffy chin thoughtfully.  
"Um, how about letting me go and then let me fuck your brains out?" Dark suggested.  
"No! I'M in control!" Anti growled, baring his sharp teeth. Anti unbuttoned Dark's shirt and gently ran his sharp nails over Dark's chest, grinning as he watched the pale gray turn red for a second before turning back to gray. Dark sucked in air with each scratch, trying hard to not let a moan escape. With one hand, Anti continued to leave faint scratches on the demon's chest while his other hand creeped up to his neck. Anti's hand unclicked the spiky collar, tossing it aside. Anti brought both hands to Dark's neck and locked eyes with the red-eyed demon.

"What's the safe word?" Anti asked, making sure Dark remembered it.  
"Rose." Dark replied.  
"Use it before you start to black out, I don't want you passing out again." Anti reminded, still annoyed over last time.  
"Just get on with it, Pixie-Stick..." Dark growled, clearly annoyed. Anti pressed down on Dark's neck, cutting off some his airflow. Anti slowly added pressure until letting up, allowing Dark to suck in air before steadily adding more pressure. It was a vicious cycle but Dark loved it! Anti loved watching his lover squirm beneath him, getting more and more desperate. Eventually, Anti stopped, Dark sucking in huge gulps of air, cheeks a dusty pink.

"Hm? Looks like somebody's excited..." The green and purple haired demon purred, sliding down to Dark's lap, seeing the tent in his pants.  
"Gee, I wonder why..." Dark groaned, rolling his eyes. Anti unbuttoned Dark's pants, taking hold of the demon's member. It was already dribbling precum, meaning that just from choking, Dark was able to get his rocks off. Anti slowly pumped it, causing Dark to suck in air again. Anti began pumping at a steady pace before stopping, causing Dark to look down at him.  
"W-Why'd you stop?" Dark whined, beads of sweat on his head.  
"Because, Bad Boys like you don't get cum so easily." The dominant demon purred.   
"God, I fucking hate y-OOOUU!" Dark growled, quickly turning into a moan as Anti's warm mouth sucked in his member. Anti bobbed until Dark's breathing quickened and then popped his mouth off it, causing Dark to whine again.

"Something wrong?" Anti asked, spit rolling down his chin.  
"Fuck you." Dark snarled, teeth glinting in the light.  
"Not tonight, my love." The demon chuckled, resuming stroking the red-haired demon. Dark threw his head back, moaning loudly, not caring if Mark and Jack could hear. Anti wrapped his thin green tongue around Dark's member, it joining his own hand.   
"Pl-Please, Anti..." Dark gasped, voice quiet.  
"Please what?" Anti stopping right before Dark could climax.  
"NNgh! I need to cum...Please!" The gray-skinned demon begged, tears forming in his eyes.  
"Well...I suppose so..." The thin demon shrugged.

Anti began stroking Dark slowly but steadily. Dark threw his head back again, moaning.  
"I love you, I love you, I love you..." Dark moaned over and over, pink tears pouring out of his eyes. Anti continued stroking, speeding up as he did. "O-Oh my god..." Dark grunted, overwhelmed by pleasure.  
"Cum for me...It's okay...I'm right here..." Anti soothed, petting Dark's chest with his free hand. Dark moaned loudly, vision blurring as he came, load spraying out, coating Dark's chest with three sizeable spurts of seed.

Dark's entire body was tingly, afterglow intense after his insane orgasm. Anti turned as he heard a knock at their bedroom door.  
"Could you two keep it down?" Mark asked, being the one knocking.  
"Seriously! It's hard to watch a movie with you two moaning in background!" Jack agreed.  
"Sorry! We were trying something new!" Anti apologized, dematerializing the two crystals trapping Dark's hands.  
"Can we try what they were doing?" Jack asked before a smack being heard as the two returned to the living room. Anti cuddled up against Dark who was still laying their, not caring that his dick was out,  
"I love you, Darky-Marky." Anti purred.  
"And, I love you, Pixie-Stick." Dark returned.


End file.
